


Of Late Night Conversations

by gardenofmaris



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bickering, Late Night Conversations, Other, PolyFrogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: It should be strange, Chowder thought sleepily as he cuddled up to the body closest to him. It should be strange that this came so easily to him.A fluffy polyfrogs drabble





	

_It should be strange_ , Chowder thought sleepily as he cuddled up to the body closest to him. It should be strange that this came so easily to him. But it wasn't and, honestly, he couldn't complain. He smiled happily as an arm wrapped around him and lips brushed his cheek.

“Get some sleep, Chowder. We've all gotta be up early tomorrow.”

A sleep roughened voice piped up from Chowder's other side. “He won't be able to sleep with you yapping at him.”

The arm around him tightened. “Don't be an asshole, Nurse.”

“ _Chill_ , Dex.”

Dex growled, and Chowder whined wordlessly at the both of them. “Guuuys,” he chided.

There was an audible click of jaws snapping shut, followed by two sets of arm and lips caressing him. “Sorry,” they mumbled.

Chowder pulled Nursey closer to him and snuggled deeper into Dex. “I know that bickering is foreplay for you guys now, but Dex was right. We really do need some sleep.”

Nursey nosed at Chowder's ear while Dex softly kissed his neck. “Can we wake you up later then?”

Chowder shivered, Nursey's tone and words making it clear what he mean, and nodded, licking his dried out lips. “Okay. Let's just get some sleep first.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Me too.”

Chowder couldn't help but smile widely, heart swelling with love and affection. “Love you guys.”

“Love you too.”

 _What a great way to fall asleep_ , Chowder thought as he slipped into a comfortable and restful sleep.


End file.
